


Thor, You Lose your Naming Privileges

by Thorki_ed



Series: Laufey's Greatest Treasure [5]
Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers Uncles and Aunts!, Loki's just a fucking BAMF, M/M, Mpreg, SOME SORT OF BIRTH SCENE, domestic!Loki, domestic!Thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2012-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-10 03:43:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorki_ed/pseuds/Thorki_ed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Final part in my "Laufey's Greatest Treasure" series; Thor and Loki finally make an heir to the united realms, and all is happy and chirpy as their child is spoiled rotten by her Avengers uncles and aunt and Loki's grand scheme comes together. </p><p>For you, justalittlebitspecial!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I apologize for the really long speech that Loki gives but I just find commander/super professional Loki SO. HOT. And now because I said so, so does Thor. Forgive me?

" _This_ is the planet you spoke so dearly of?" Thor asked bewilderedly. Loki had gone on and on about how lovely Midgard would be, the various methods of entertainment they had, and so much more.

Loki hummed as he took in the surroundings: sand. Lots of sand. "Actually, I do believe I blame this on our dear Heimdall's aim. Come along, now, let us investigate."

Loki's teleportation worked only to places he had been before, and according to him, Thor's flying hammer would throw people into a frenzy, so they walked at a brisk pace through the desert. They didn't make it far before unmarked black vehicles kicked up dust clouds to race over to the two. The doors flew open from all six vehicles, revealing men and women who immediately raised strange weapons at them. In the air, a flying red-and gold figure hovered above them, blue palms glowing. Thor was quickly enraged, but Loki put a calming hand on his arm. 

Without flinching he simply asked, "Can we help you?"

A dark-skinned man with one eye-patch looked at him incredulously. "You most certainly can by answering a few questions we've got, the first one being are you armed?"

Loki's lips twitched into a smile, "I have two of them, as does my brother. I assure you our physiology is not that different."

The hovering figure lowered his arms and calmly touched ground rather gracefully. The face plate snapped upward to reveal a pair of chocolate brown eyes and a wide smile. "I like this guy already, Fury." 

The man - Fury - threw him a _very_ nasty look. "You're here to shoot, Stark, not make friends with the enemy."

Loki interrupted their banter, "Enemies?" He chuckled before adding, "We're merely here on a little vacation from our realm is all. In fact, we'd like to negotiate with your world to unite us."

"Vacation? Realms? Are you fucking crazy?" Fury spat.

"DO NOT INSULT MY BROTHER!" Thor bellowed as he marched over to Fury.

"Take him down!" was the command given in response.

Loki sighed and rolled his eyes. _So much for negotiations._ He threw his arms in the air lazily, casting a green bubble over Thor and targeting the repulsor rays, arrows, bullets, and a fancy looking shield whizzing through the air. Each beam of Loki's magic effectively fended off all of them and he sauntered over to Thor, stopped dead in his tracks by Loki's shield. The green dome disintegrated and Loki placed his hand firmly over Thor's.

"Do not dare to try that again or I shall do a lot more than merely break your little toys," Loki said calmly, his eyes flicking over the archer who was cradling his broken arrows like a toddler. "Again, we are visitors and we are not here to cause trouble but you have already witnessed that we can - and we _will_ if you continue to hinder us. I do not take kindly to those who put my brother at risk. 

"AND I DO NOT TAKE KINDLY TO THOSE WHO ENDANGER MINE," Thor felt the need to add.

"Are we clear?" Loki challenged with a raised eyebrow. 

All eyes turned to Fury, which Loki understood as marking him the leader. Fury did not look like he was going to back down, though. The rest of his entourage shifted uncomfortably while waiting for his decision. Loki deduced that they might have been considered the realms great defenders, who were not often defeated. _Interesting._

"On one condition, then," he relented. "If you're here as visitors, you don't have a place to stay comfortably and you don't know this city very well. Hell, you don't even look like you belong here. So, I'll make you a deal. We give you a place to stay, get you proper clothes, and give you means of transportation. All that means is that you stay in our quarters so we can keep a close eye on you, and answer our questions. I'm sure as hell you've got questions of your own, right? We can make this work both ways."

He squeezed Thor's hand comfortingly. "That is acceptable."

"Bruce, you take big blond over here, Natasha, you're with Harry Potter."

'We will not be separated and we will only be referred using our proper names," Loki snapped, interrupting everyone's movements. "I am Loki of Asgard, crown prince and this would be my brother Thor, next in line for the throne. It would do you good to remember that we do not appreciate a lack of manners." He took great pleasure in making the mortals squirm. Their leader finally nodded deeply in a makeshift bow before uttering, "Bruce, Tony, Natasha." He nodded curtly to each one addressed and promptly turned on his heel to march into his own car. 

The woman, who had emptied her cartridges at Thor earlier greeted them with a fixed stare and the two shorter men of the group followed close behind. Loki had concluded their names already and was thus not concerned with the lack of introductions. In uncomfortable silence, the gods were escorted to one of the SUVs, where Tony had opened the back door for them. Thor scooted in first, leaving Loki to sit in the middle as Tony clambered in last. It was unpleasantly close as Loki liked his personal space. As the woman started the engine, Loki closed his eyes and concentrated on the workings around them, learning the mechanics behind their technology and the presences of the mortals inside. To his confusion, he sensed four of their souls instead of three and turned to Tony.

"You have another form?" he asked.

Tony looked at him with confusion. "What?"

"The bald one called you Stark, then Tony, and I sense one of you has more than one form, I was simply asking you if that would be you."

Tony let out a long, loud laugh while Natasha visibly grimaced and Bruce sank a little in his seat. 

"That's good. But that would be ol' Brucey here. His other form is something great. Big and green and full of rage, I love it. Me? I'm just Tony. Tony Stark. Pleasure to meet you, by the way, your little magic tricks were pretty impressive."

"My brother's magic is of no joke, Tony Stark," Thor said threateningly. The man held up his hands in surrender, "No, no! I wasn't joking. They were really cool, I just wish I could learn more about it! Bruce would too, right?"

"Yeah," the man said shyly.

Loki processed the information given to him before turning his attention to Bruce. "My true form happens to be blue, though I must say I don't grow any larger, which is a shame really."

"You're already large enough as it is, brother," Thor murmured into his ear, low enough so that only he may hear. Loki's jaw clenched as he swallowed thickly to maintain his composure. The rest of the ride was in silence.

 

~

 

Upon arrival, Loki inspected everything, giving an effective sweep of the place as the agents regrouped at the room they had given. The room was more like an apartment, equipped with a bathroom, kitchen, two bedrooms, and open space for dining and television. It came with two wardrobes already full, beds, a widescreen television and kitchen appliances along with some food that would last a few days. They watched on from just inside the door as Loki eyed every wall and corner, occasionally muttering something or the other.

"Not bad," Loki concluded to the group in front of the door while Thor was already taking off his boots and throwing them in a corner, splattering the ground with dirt and sand from their trek. Loki didn't even need to look behind him, just raised his hand and flicked in the general direction. The dirt disappeared and Thor's shoes hovered for a moment before being set down neatly. He pointed down the hallway for Thor, who followed the direction. The others marvelled at how fluid Loki was. "However, I think you should take your little gifts back."

He opened his palm in front of Fury, revealing a dozen of microscopic surveillance cameras. Fury tried his best not to look guilty as he opened his hand and let Loki drop them into his palm. 

"You will find that we are willing to co-operate as long as you do not overstep the boundaries that we set up and we will not overstep yours. Now, I believe we have business. If you'll take a seat" he gestured for the crowd to follow him to the main dining room.. The agents and Fury looked at each other with confused looks.

To answer their silent question, Loki placed a hand on the wooden table and it instantly stretched, filling the empty space with a full table and ten chairs. Loki opted to stand at the head of the table, Furry sitting at the other end and the rest sitting in any seat available. 

"Let us proceed," Loki commented in a very professional manner. He had of course done this a hundred times during his travels through the realms as acting prince and liaison of Jotunheim. "I ask that you hold all questions until after I have explained all I can explain.

After collective nods, Loki proceeded. "I was raised in Asgard with Thor and my earliest memories come from there, but I was however born to Laufey, King of Jotunheim. During a dispute where Thor and I stormed Jotunheim, I discovered this truth and was forced to either stay in Jotunheim with my true father, or risk bringing war to Asgard. Much has happened since then, but as of right now I can say that I am from both realms, as is Thor. Actually, we can technically say we're from all realms. See, during my time as rightful prince of Jotunheim, I was sent to the other realms on several occasions to bargain for one thing: peace. The realms have been fighting for centuries, and your realm has experienced this once before as well."

He conjured a diagram of Yggdrasil, and described each realm in order of his visits. "As you can see, I left Midgard last because your customs are not as old as any of the other realms. Your technology, for example, is quite astounding. However, you will never be able to perform or understand magic as the Aesir do, nor the ability to see the future as the Vanir do, or forge weapons of immense abilities like the dwarves. In short, each realm possesses an ability that is beyond the grasp of the others, and I proposed a bit of a trade. An eight-way trade, for now. I would like to include Midgard in this proposition, and I believe your technology is your ticket in."

"I lied to you when I said that I was crown prince and that Thor was next in line. Truth is, we've both been granted our respective crowns, though I figured that was not something you needed to know until I was certain that you were not going to conspire against us. Even now, I'm still not sure you won't, but I'm at least confident that we can handle ourselves should you choose to. If you agree to this offer, we will set up further delegations to work out the fine details, but I am offering you a chance to secure your place in the nine realms, guarantee you peace and co-operation from the rest, and protection from outside forces."

"Outside forces?!" Tony half-squeaks.

"I'm getting to that, but once again, hold your questions and you might actually learn something." Nobody questioned his authority after that.

The images in front of them evaporated as he twisted the air into a terrifying scene - there was ice, blue, warriors, clashing of metal. It made them dizzy just to look at it.

"This was the last Great War, where the Jotnar decided that Midgard would be fit to overtake, and thankfully for your planet, Thor's father, Odin, led an army of Aesir to help protect your planet. This was hundreds of years ago, mind you. As you can see, your planet would never be fit to fend off an attack like that on its own. However, with this treaty, should you choose to accept, would protect you from _all_ of the other forces. As for outside forces, those are beyond our control. Think of them as reavers, if you will."

"Oh my god, you watch Firefly?!"

Loki allowed that interruption slip, and smiled instead.

"Much like the Firefly's reavers, they are beyond control, and may or may not attack Midgard, and I should think that you are not quite equipped for such an event. With our help, which you would receive willingly, you could fend them off easily before they even enter your atmosphere." 

He twisted his hand to show them flashes of grotesque-looking creatures, some without faces, some with patches of missing flesh to show the bones beneath their bodies, and a large purple mammoth of a man, teeth baring and eyes flashing. 

"That's just a glimpse of what's out there. The Others, we call them. And that would be the ever-beautiful Thanos, always trying to take over worlds and such. This," he waved his hand again to reveal a beautiful blonde woman with glimmering green eyes. "Is Amora. Possibly the most dangerous out of what I've shown you. She's a rogue sorceress, trained by the very same tutors who taught me before she ran to train with Karnilla, Queen of the Norns, who is rumoured to be the second best, after Odin Allfather, in magical strength. And before you ask, Tony, I can indeed help you should either of them attack."

Tony closed his mouth again.

"Any questions now?"

They all looked around at each other, though the fear was written on their faces.

"Where the fuck do I sign up for this shit?" Fury asked.

 

~

 

After Loki had requested a second appointment to sort the details of their agreement and shoos them out. He is tired from the day, Midgard's temperatures were too warm for his liking, and he immediately stripped the thick leather of light armour he had worn, leaving him in just his underclothes. He was busily "fixing" their space when Thor emerged from his long, steamy shower wrapped in a towel to grab Loki from behind and nuzzle his face in the crook of his brother's shoulder.

"I heard the whole thing from the shower. You're very _compelling_ when you are serious and business-like. Very _regal_. I like it," he nipped at Loki's bare neck. 

"And only you could the word regal sound so scandalous," he quipped before craning his neck backwards to accept a kiss. "What do you think of my remodelling?" he asked, turning around to face Thor.

He had merged the two rooms - and two beds - together to create a very spacious room and a nice king-sized bed. The room's old space became the kitchen so the previous kitchen could become an extended dining/living room. It seemed that the room was adorned in gold - lots of gold. 

"Very impressive, brother. I like it."

"I've also made our bedroom soundproof," he added with a devilish twinkle in his eyes.

"I think I'd like to test that," he murmured, his arms weaving around the slender god's waist, pulling him closer to the newly-made space's closed door. Loki eagerly wrapped his arms around Thor's neck and jumped, locking his legs behind Thor's waist, which made the older brother laugh delightedly into their kiss, and Loki's lips curved upward in a smile.

Cradling Loki with one arm under the man's butt, Thor used his other hand to blindly grope for the doorknob before swinging it open. He broke the kiss to take in the decor - green, red, black, gold and silver everywhere. It was tacky and adorable all at the same time, and he loved seeing their colours clashed together.

He laid Loki down on the red sheets of their massive bed, carefully letting Loki's head down upon the green pillows. 

"I am so proud of you, Loki. You have done something incredible, something that even the Allfather is jealous of, and I am just _so proud._ " He planted a kiss on Loki's brow. "You were made to rule," he breathed upon Loki's cheek with a kiss. "You were made to be king of the nine realms," he whispered on the other with a kiss. "I could not be happier than I am now, to be the one that you call your husband," he kissed the tip of Loki's nose. He smiled when the cheeks he kissed were burning with a gorgeous blush, and Loki's smile was goofy and lopsided. 

"I love you, Thor."

"And I love you, Loki."

They melted together in a tangle of limbs, Thor's towel long forgotten and his fingers working on peeling off Loki's small clothes. They were not rushed, and their feeling of freedom, privacy, and victory enveloped them both. They moved slowly and eagerly, each kiss to the point where they had to gasp for air, each touch as light as the wind that left them shivering. They had never taken such time like this, and the feelings were sending ripples of euphoria throughout their bodies. Each gasp and moan bounced off the soundproof barrier, amplifying their delight in each other's arms.

Thor led a trail of tender kisses down Loki's neck, swirling his tongue around the spot of Loki's frantic pulse. 

He made his way down Loki's delectable body, taking his time to get every inch, kissing each rib and his hips. When he finally placed his mouth upon Loki's hard member, he lifted one hand to Loki's open, panting mouth. He felt the hot tongue slip between each finger, coating them with this saliva. He took his time with Loki, ravishing his body and entrance,and though had always loved each other during their coupling, none could compare to this. Loki's fingers threaded through Thor's hair before cradling his face to tilt his head upward - and the moment their eyes connected it was as if the sky was falling down around them as they lay unscathed; they were invincible, untouchable, here in this moment.

Loki's legs and feet slipped over Thor's sides, back, down the back of his thighs and down his calves, begging for the touch he craved, begging to become one, to share their bodies more.

Thor silently gazed into the dancing green of Loki's eyes, smiling down at the love of his life, and through a gentle kiss, pushed in. A low, drawn-out groan trembled against Thor's lips as it escaped Loki's. Thor closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around the slender brother, lifting him from the mattress to lie on the burly muscles instead, making Loki's back arch beautifully. The shift in position caused whimpers and pants from the god underneath and Thor revelled in it all. He marked Loki's neck and collarbones, burying his face beside Loki's, inhaling the fresh soap scent of Loki's shampoo and the musk of his sweat. 

Loki nibbled at Thor's ear, neck, shoulder and biceps - he loved how strong Thor was, how safe he felt in those muscular arms. As they moved slowly and passionately, they climbed closer and closer to release. One of Loki's palms came to rest on his temple and he felt a surge of warmth flood into his mind. He didn't question it because he trusted Loki with his life, but the warmth spread quickly and he felt the heat in him rise quickly.

"Loki... I...." Thor panted into Loki's ear before lifting his head once more to look at his brother - he loved watching Loki's lustful eyes, they spurred him on and undeniably gave Thor a rush of emotions that always led to an orgasm. And as usual, he was enthralled. It felt like falling in love all over again and he rested his forehead upon Loki's, crying into the open, waiting mouth beneath him as he spilled himself inside the trembling body beneath him and watched Loki's face twist in pleasure as he followed Thor, coating their midsections in warmth. Thor felt a second wave of pleasure roll over him and dropped onto Loki, his arms giving out from the intense pleasure as he just realized he had experienced Loki's orgasm right after his through his magic. It was undoubtedly the best feeling he had ever experienced, and he kissed Loki greedily, smiling the whole time. 

"I love magic," Thor stated in a childish manner, and Loki laughed warmly at this as they continued to lay together until the next morning.

 

~


	2. Contracts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki's symptoms, and of course Thor's reaction - Avengers reactions soon, Bruce is quite calm about it though, isn't he? Woohoooooooo. Also, this is his first child. Sorry Fenrir + co, you don't exist in this story. 
> 
> P.S. Loki's pregnancy is way faster than normal pregnancies because he's a freakin' alien/Jotun god who can shapeshift, become intersex!, and use magic, not to mention that time works differently on Earth. If that isn't reason enough I don't know what is.

After an hour the next morning, Loki had just about explained all that there was too it to the mind-boggling uniting of the realms and Midgard's role. Fury had included the Avengers in the contract, having them all agreed that they would offer their services to any other realm who would be in danger. They agreed that in order to protect Earth, protecting other worlds was just as important, especially after Loki's map showed them as the centre of Yggdrasil. Tony and Bruce would be the ones to help advance technology on other worlds, and had agreed to travel with the gods into other realms when necessary and set up a permanent Bifrost landing site. Halfway through, Thor had shown up which caused Loki to raise an eyebrow. Thor never showed up to meetings involuntarily. He sat quietly by his brother, which was another unusual thing for Thor.

When Loki was finished he conjured up the necessary paperwork, since he knew how much the people of Midgard treasured their word on paper, and handed the piles around. It was expected that there would be mounds of contracts, and the Avengers had to take their time reading and signing before passing their piles to the next person. 

"Did you get bored?" Loki asked in a low whisper.

"I missed you," he responded, leaning into Loki's shoulder as his hand came up to play with the chain around his neck, feeling a sense of union just by feeling his betrothal necklace on Loki. He noticed that his brother never took it off, and it made his heart beat skip every time he noticed it. 

Loki smiled at this and placed a kiss upon Thor's lips, which effectively caused everyone to look up from their papers and stare at them with various looks upon their faces. Loki simply shrugged a shoulder. "We happen to be married as well," he said nonchalantly as if it were the most normal thing in the universe for alien god siblings to be married. They all turned their attention back to their paper, mostly because they wanted to hide their flushing faces - all except Tony who squinted at them rather intensely before Bruce nudged him in the ribs.

 

~

 

The week flew by with a bumpy routine. Their mornings started later than everyone else's due to the fact that time transpired differently, and Earth's days were much, much shorter than the days on Asgard or Jotunheim. When they awoke, they would eat a large breakfast before sightseeing, and New York was quite the place for it. They would return home from their adventure, some times earlier than most days to speak more about their contracts and whatnot, and eat dinner with the rest of the Avengers. These times led them to bond with the rest of the group and discovered that they had many talents. Tony Stark's technology would be the stuff offered to the other realms, and since there would be such a high demand for it, Bruce was needed to assist Tony whenever possible, and they would some times have to call in Peter Parker, who was a rather young genius. Loki immediately found himself drawn to the intelligence of these men, finally finding people close to his level of thinking. Admittedly, he was still superior, but that's what happens when you're an immortal. 

Thor had taken up a liking to the rest of the Avengers - soldiers, spies. He related to the fact that they fought for their country and leaders, much like how he had charged with Asgard's warriors to battle. 

One day, Fury asked if they could prove their strength so they could have some information, statistics, and data. Loki saw no harm in this, and persuaded Thor to some friendly sparring. When led to the vast training room, Loki was impressed with the top-notch apparatus.

He had to goad Thor into making the first move, but things flew from there. Thor's hammer made an enormous carter in the ground when Loki jumped out of the way, sending shocks along the ground which threw some of the Avengers off balance. Fury grimaced at the destruction that just screamed _MONEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY_. Loki threw daggers at Thor, letting Mjolnir deflect them as a distraction while he ran at Thor and tackled him into a rolling mess and kicking him away. Thor threw Mjolnir at Loki, but Loki leaned back, letting Mjolnir fly right past his face and pushed himself into doing a graceful backflip before retaliating with bolts of magic. Each missed blow shattered the room further and further. The battle was friendly to them, but the Avengers thought they were getting caught in the middle of an all-out war.

Suddenly, Loki threw up his magical barrier as he doubled over, clutching his stomach. Mjolnir had already flew from Thor's hand, and it struck the shield, which cracked from the blow - something that's never happened before. Thor immediately recalled Mjolnir and raced over to Loki who had since doubled over and fallen onto all fours, eyes screwed up in pain.

"Loki! Loki, what's wrong? Did I hurt you?"

Loki's shield turned an alarming red before shattering around him. Coils of blue energy ran along Loki's spine, and fire appeared at his fingertips. As the rest of the Avengers crowded around, Bruce having retrieved a medical kit, Loki screamed once. Then, as suddenly as it had begun, it stopped. He blinked back the forming tears and stared into the concerned face of his brother before glancing around at his surroundings.

"I..." he let his words die on the tip of tongue. He wasn't really sure what happened.

"I think it's best if we check you out in the medical bay. Can you walk?"

"Yes, yes of course," Loki insisted, though still taking Thor's arm up. He surveyed the damage around the room before raising both hands and with a slight motion in his fingers, returned the debris back to the walls, ceilings, floors, and equipment to make the room look like it had before they walked in. Fury, for once, actually _beamed_ as the others looked on, impressed. 

"Take it easy, alright? It might just be an injury from the fight but we never know," Bruce said, escorting him out of the room as Thor followed with a worried look permanently fixed on his face.

Clint frowned before returning to the rest of the group. "Slight problem with Bruce's theory..."

"Thor never landed a damn blow," Natasha finished. The rest of the group had grim faces on, not knowing what to expect.

 

~

 

Bruce had full access to the medical bay and ran as many tests as he could. He ran into trouble when the syringes couldn't pierce Loki's skin so Loki had to offer some blood by conjuring his dagger and swiping it swiftly against his palm. He let it dribble into the vials that Bruce gave him since Bruce couldn't steady his hands to hold it underneath the dripping blood. Loki felt an odd churning in his stomach, and he frowned at the inconsistency of his fatigue. 

"I'm sorry if I hurt you, brother!" Thor wailed over and over again.

"For the hundredth time, Thor, I can handle myself. Whatever this is, it wasn't you. How many times have we practiced and such a thing has happened? That's right, none. Stop that, now," Loki said.

Reluctantly, Thor stopped apologizing to sit by Loki's bedside and hold his hand. 

When all the scans and tests came back, Bruce stared at the both of them with a pale face, wide eyes and his mouth hanging open.

"What is it?" Thor pestered him eagerly.

"Well... it, um.... It seems you're... pregnant?" Bruce asked more than he stated. The brothers exchanged a look.

"My brother is with child?" Thor squeaked.

"Well... Yes... That's what the tests say."

"He is... going to carry my child?"

"Um... Yes?"

"He will... give birth?"

"Yes?"

The entire room shuddered as Thor fell over backwards and that was the first time anyone had seen a Norse God faint.

Loki looked over at Thor and huffed at his uselessness before asking Bruce to double check. And triple check. And when he finally placed his own hands upon his stomach to seek the knowledge of his body, it became undeniable, and he cursed himself for not realizing it earlier. Granted, it was still early, but Loki feared that their evening rumble in the gym might have caused any damage and he frantically searched for all the vital signs.

"So, the others are probably worried..." Bruce said softly, smacking the elephant in the room. 

"I... I suppose I should tell them soon, though you should know that this does not affect our treaty in the slightest," he added with a warning tone.

"Of course not. If anything it strengthens it. We'd help defend your baby, Loki."

The genuine kindness of his tone made Loki relax instantly, though he found himself curling an arm around his stomach almost instinctively. "Let's get this over with."

Bruce nodded and followed Loki out of the room, who had stepped over the large deadweight of his brother on the ground. "Let's just leave him be."

Bruce nodded again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more coming soon but it's almost 4am and I am exhausted. I can't believe this series is finally ending and I want to thank all of you guys for sticking with me throughout this whole thing. It seriously means a lot.
> 
> More soon.


	3. You're a What Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers take it in stride, sort of.

You could hear a pin drop in the silence that enveloped the room.

"Well, you're all taking it rather nicely I must say," Loki said to break the tension. He thought of Thor's reaction in comparison and had to stifle a groan. 

"Wow. Just, wow. Congrats, Loki... That's um, that's very exciting," Steve fumbled, stretching his hand out for a shake, which Loki returned. Everyone gave their congratulations after that, clapping him on the back or pulling him into hugs. 

"Still. You're a what now?" Tony asked annoyingly, pulling a disgusted face.

"I'm still a god, Tony. A pregnant god but a deity nonetheless, and I have no problems smiting you or some such where you stand."

"But you're... Do you even have the parts for it?" Tony kept going, though he was sporting a shit-eating grin now.

"Would you like me to show you?" Loki challenged with a cocked eyebrow.

"I dare you."

"LET'S-" Fury shouted to get everyone's attention. "-NOT." He lowered his hands, and stared at Loki's hands which were still frozen on the hem of his pants, ready to drop his pants. "It doesn't fucking matter how you do it, the point is it's done already. Let's just get back to the important shit. You got that, Stark? Or am I sending you back to fifth grade health class?"

"Trust me, Fury, I know the anatomy well enough - both men AND women. But I'm a man of science and this is like... I am just having a field day over here. Can you show me another time?" he addressed to Loki.

Apparently the god wasn't remotely offended, "Of course."

The team made faces all around, and Steve was flushing at the thought already.

"Hmmm, maybe I should join you?" Natasha winked.

"Why?" Clint asked her. "You don't even _like_ scie- oooooooooooh."

"CONTRACTS, PEOPLE!" Fury demanded. 

"It is rather fascinating," Bruce mumbled, earning him a stare from Fury.

Tony looked over at Loki again. "So can we throw you a baby shower?"

"STARK!" Fury shouts, but nobody pays attention to him.

"If you see it fit to your traditions."

"Duh. None of us have kids, so this'll be fun. It'll be a huge party, I'll sponsor it myself of course."

"That won't be necessary, I doubt you have enough time for such extravagant matters."

"Time? Jesus, how far along are you already? You're not even showing! I've got at least seven months!"

Loki rubbed between his eyes as if fending off a Tony-induced headache. "Your time difference is confusing as it is but if I were on Asgard, it would take only seven moons. I figure this is a rough translation for seven to eight weeks here."

"SEVEN TO EIGHT WEEKS?!" Some of them shouted. 

Tony jumps up from the table, already ordering JARVIS to call Pepper and have her order the necessary things.

"That's.. fast." Clint said dumbly.

"It's abnormal and unheard of, yes," Bruce offered. "Would it be okay if you spend a few mornings at the lab so I can follow your baby's progress? Just so we know all is healthy."

"My magic can tell me all that as it is, but I assume you want intel on godly pregnancies, so I will allow this."

"And you'd be surprised at the medicine we have for pregnancies, should you feel pain or anything," Bruce added.

"Who's going to be the godfather?!" Steve asked excitedly. 

"Godfather?" Loki repeated, confused. "We're both gods and we're both fathers, I don't understand."

Clint explained the term, while everyone was too busy laughing (well, Fury was yelling).

"Interesting. We have no such concept on Asgard or Jotunheim, these duties would be carried out by the grandparents."

"Awww, come on. You gotta name the child's godparents!" Tony whined.

"Well if their duties are to protect my child should anything happen to me, and you call yourselves Earth's Mightiest Heroes, it only fitting that I assign this title to all of you. Lady Natasha, as the godmother of my child, and the rest of you as godfathers. You will share the title, but I suspect you don't mind."

"WE'RE GONNA BE UNCLES!" Tony exclaimed, high-fiving Bruce beside him. 

"Where's Thor?" Natasha suddenly asked. The others looked around as if just noticing the absence of the overly loud blonde who took up at least two spaces.

"Ah, my dearest husband is currently sprawl-eagled on the cool cement of the medical bay."

"...What?"

When Bruce started to excited fill them in about what he witnessed, JARVIS found it absolutely necessary to play a video clip of it. They hooted and howled, and Loki couldn't help but smile slightly. Thor _was_ quite the sight. He asked Tony, "is it possible to see how my brother is doing at the moment?"

"Sure thing. JARVIS?"

JARVIS brought up the appropriate camera, and everyone got a good laugh when they say Thor, laying in the same position having not moved an inch. Loki sighed. "Perhaps I should scrape him off the floor now." 

He politely excused himself to tend to his brother, leaving the rest of the room in an excited buzz about being uncles (+aunt) to a _god_.

 

~

 

A bucket of icy, _icy_ water always did the trick, and it just so happens that ice is something Loki is particularly good at.

Spluttering and coughing up water, Thor sat upright on the floor, grimacing at the pain in his back from laying on the cold ground. 

"Loki?"

"Good evening brother, enjoy your nap?"

"Nap? Why, I believe I had a strange dream."

"Up on the bed, Thor," he instructed.

When Thor tumbled over to the little cot to sit upon it, Loki looked at him straight in the eyes and said, "I'm still pregnant."

At least he was on a bed this time.

 

~

 

Thor took exactly two weeks to stop fainting at the mentions of having a baby before the excitement finally took over him. By this time, Loki had started to show and Thor was delighted with the swollen belly of his love. Often, he would lift the hem of Loki's shirt just to feel the firm skin, or trace the markings upon his skin if he decided to slip into his Jotun form. Thor was used to both forms now, wondering if either of them helped Loki with his pregnancy. However, when he had asked, he had almost gotten his hand bitten off (literally). Loki magicked himself the bedroom the whole day that day, and Thor was left to sulk to the others. Tony merely laughed before exclaiming, "I guess being a god doesn't exclude you from the pregnancy hormones!"

"What does one do about these hormones?"

The Avengers all had very different ideas about this.

"You should treat your husband to a nice day out. Most people enjoy some fresh air is all."

"Steve, this guy is magical, he needs to be wowwed, not walked like a dog. Try cheering him up with sparkly, fancy things. Gifts. From experience, gifts usually make them happy," Clint said with a sly look in Natasha's direction. 

"That's true," she shrugged, wiping down a shiny black gun that she definitely did not have last week.

"Well, the hormones are here to stay, and meds are too risky. But I hear pregnancies can cause food cravings, so maybe some food will do him good?" Bruce suggested.

Leaving the rest to argue, Tony pulled him aside and whispered, "Sex. Trust me, it's a foolproof plan."

Thor's eyes lit up at this.

"I do believe I like your suggestion best, Tony Stark."

"I figured as much."

 

~

 

That night, Loki had been ravished like no other. He had been momentarily shocked when Thor scooped him up from the sofa and carried him into their bedroom, ignoring Loki's "Thor, _what_ are you doing?"

He had placed him gently on the bed as if he were made of delicate ice, and planted a kiss upon his brow. "Peace, brother," he murmured as his tongue swirled around every inch of Loki's skin, sucking and nipping every place that Loki loved. His hands were uncharacteristically gentle, messaging Loki's tense muscles, and he placed them on the visible bump of Loki's belly before kissing it, smiling against it. He let his hands slip down the two smooth stream of creamy pale skin, delighted when Loki's thighs shuddered. He kissed all the way from the underside of his legs to his ankles, hands flowing wherever he could reach. His tongue was set to work immediately at Loki's cock and opening, lavishing them with hot saliva and cool breaths, making Loki writhe about the bedsheets, coming undone in a trembling mess.

"Thor..." he pleaded, trying to prop himself up on his elbows. 

Thor immediately came back up, gently nudging Loki flat on his back again. "Let me," he whispered against Loki's lips. "Tell me what you want. It's all about you tonight."

"I need... I need," Loki frantically mumbled. 

"Anything, love."

"I need you... Touching..." Loki panted as Thor palmed his rigid cock. Loki inhaled sharply, "Yes, yes, I need you to touch me..."

Thor slunk backwards again to focus on Loki's member, his face just inches away from his brother's beautiful swollen cock.

"Your mouth, Thor..."

The elder brother obliged. 

"Yes... yes, just like that. Deeper, deeper, please," Loki chanted, finally settling into Thor's antics. He moaned as his cock hit the back of Thor's throat.

"I can't... Thor, stop, stop," Loki pleaded, his legs wobbling as he tried to latch onto Thor to pull the man off. "Please, I need you inside me. Right. Now."

There was no questioning the authority, demand, and want in Loki's voice, and Thor was aligned with his entrance immediately. "At this very instant?" he teased.

" _Thor._ "

He grabbed his neglected cock to push through the tight ring of muscles, enjoying the groaning mess beneath him. Though the rounded belly beneath him prevented him from his usual routine of covering Loki completely to cling onto him, he rather enjoyed grabbing onto Loki's legs, holding them with his elbows as he made love to Loki, gently, slowly, and lovingly.

The Avengers were pleased with Loki's extremely uncharacteristic cheeriness, and Tony winked knowingly as Thor.

 

~

 

Thor of course still stood by him day and night, offering whatever Loki needed or wanted, keeping his cravings and emotions at bay. By the seventh week, Loki remained in his Jotun form permanently. The child's rowdiness was causing him to burn with a bitter coldness that neither mortal nor Aesir body could handle. The Avengers were shocked by it, delighted by it, scared by it, fascinated by it - whatever you could name. Though he cared not what others thought of him, he feared for the child. He hoped that the child would not be born of Jotun skin, for fear that it would be made fun, rejected and taunted. At the same time, he secretly hoped that she _would_ be blue of skin, bearing his markings proudly, but still be beautiful. Yet he knew the chances of that were slim, with everyone's close-mindedness. Not everyone would be as accepting as the Avengers. As Thor.

_"You are beautiful like this, brother."_

_"Stay. Don't change back."_

_"Drop your glamour, it is just you and I."_

_"I wish to taste the ice of your skin, feel your winter's breath on my skin."_

It surprised him how easily Thor had adjusted, how eager he was to accept. He sighed, stroking the taut skin of his stomach that weighed him down. He felt the rapid kicking, and tried to ignore the pain, and the worried glances from around the table.

"I suppose we should settle on a name for you, shouldn't we?" he murmured to his bump. He had grown so fond of the child already, singing to it, cradling it. He loved the child more than he could explain, and Bruce had been more than happy to give Loki regular screenings with the ultrasound. He was also kind enough to carry a box of tissues with him each time for the inevitable tears that came when Loki glimpsed at the dark black and white screen. "The hormones. Out of control these days," he would say with a small sniffle.

"What a brilliant idea, hey we're way ahead of you," Tony remarked, asking Jarvis to pull up a baby name site he had bookmarked - Norse ones at that.

"Igor! AWESOME!" Cling screamed. _Warrior archer._ "Or Hardveur?!" _The strong archer._

Loki laughed, "it's a girl, Clint." The archer's face fell a little. 

"WE SHOULD NAME HER THORA!"

" _No._ "

"Ingeborg. God of peace and prosperity. I especially like the prosperity part," Tony said with a smirk.

"...No."

"THORIDYSS! WHAT BETTER NAME THAN THE SPIRIT OF HER FATHER?"

" _No._ "

"Mundgerda, for protection. That's a lovely name," Steve said while stroking his shield absent-mindedly.

Loki sighed.

"THORBERTA!"

"Brilliance of Thor? _What_ brilliance?"

Loki ignored Thor's puppy eyes before racking his brains. "Rona... Rona? Ruler with counsel. Which is smart, really, if you ruled without counsel you might as well be dead."

"Rona's the name of a stupid department store somewhere, just an FYI." 

Loki scrunched his nose at Fury. 

"Rowan's cute," Natasha suggested. "And red's a very nice colour," she added, twirling her hair.

Loki huffed. "She will be blue if anything." Loki's eyes quickly shut as he grimaced in pain. The baby was getting impatient, kicking, and it seemed to want to burst through his insides. He hugged his stomach, taking deep breaths.

"Fiery child you got there, eh? Should name her Eldrid."

"With the blue comes a lot of _ice,_ Fury." Loki was near giving up for the day. "She will be beautiful, and a fighter, but calm. She will have both of our spirits in her, I can feel it. She will be beautiful, more precious than all the realms." he said with a small voice.

A cool tone swept overheard as JARVIS politely said, "Might I suggest the name Kyliah, Mr. Laufeyson?"

Loki looked towards the ceiling in confusion while the others nodded their silent approval. Tony asked JARVIS to bring up the baby site for its meaning.

 _Heaven._ There was a moment of silence for everyone to smile at the name and looked back and forth between the two gods, each lost in each other's eyes and thoughts as if silently communicating their thoughts. They then turned back to the anxious Avengers and Thor gave a slight nod.

"That is perfect," Loki whispered dreamily before collapsing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to thor-odinswag for helping with the naming process! Love you, girl.


	4. How Are You Going To.............................................. Oh.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second last chapter - Loki's birth is a whole team effort.
> 
> Also, hello Pepper.

Loki was drifting in and out of consciousness, his ears blazing between the beeping of machines paired with frantic voices and a rather opposing calming voice. The voice was eerie, but beautiful. Haunting. He preferred listening to her than the beeps, but soon found his mind being tugged at by invisible forces - magic? medicine? 

His eyes fluttered open when the scratching feeling of Thor's beard ground into his own smooth cheek.

"Thor?" he asked, confused.

"Brother! Thank the Norns!"

"M'so tired," he murmured. 

"It's alright, Loki. We brought you down to the lab, and you're just gonna rest here for a moment, okay?" Bruce said softly.

"S'not right," he slurred. "Too tired. Not. Mine."

"We're just giving you some painkillers... We think the labour might start soon, we'll lighten the dosage now but you can just tell us if you need us to adjust it again, okay?"

"Nooo," he drawled. "No more. Stop."

The others looked around hesitantly, but Thor defended his brother. "My brother is much stronger than given credit for. I believe he is correct in his decisions."

Reluctantly, Bruce weened him off the medicated as the others looked on expectedly.

The intercom's static broke the silence, and then "Avengers -"

"NOT NOW, FURY," they all yelled. 

That was the end of that.

They made quite a sight - all of them circled around the little cot where Loki lay, his stomach so swollen it seemed ready to burst, his shirt rolled up under his chin. The silence that rolled by was unbearable, as they waited anxiously and fidgeted. Then, Loki's shrill scream broke through the air as he clawed at Thor's arms, pulling the blonde behind him on the bed. Thor stared wide-eyed as he held his brother close, chest to bare back, putting Loki in a sitting position. He tried to whisper into Loki's temple reassuring words of "I've got you, I've got you."

"Holy!" Steve cried out in alarm when Loki almost lurched off the bed.

Being the genius that we was though, Tony had to ask, "So how are you going to -"

Loki's screams cut him off. Everyone circled closer, trying to be in a position where they could help with anything. He had sweat lining cobalt skin, making them look like glistening streams as he shakily lifted an arm and muttered a few words. A long, skinny dagger appeared in his hand as he lowered it to the top of his pants below the navel. 

"............................Oh."

Loki's hands were shaky, and he was too afraid to proceed with unstable hands. "Guide me," he whispered hoarsely to them. Bruce had the most stable hands, having practiced being calm in any situation. He held onto Loki's hand, instructing Thor to keep a tight hold on his brother. 

"Just like a regular C-section?" Bruce asked.

"No, it is much more complicated than that. Follow me, but keep my cut shallow enough," he instructed. "And we need ice."

"On it," Tony exclaimed before sprinting out of the room.

Loki grumbled in frustration, "I can't... see very well... It's"

Clint walked to a nearby glass panel and popped it out of it's frame. "This better?" he asked as he held it near the foot of Loki's bed as a makeshift mirror. 

"Yes, perfect. Thank you," he wheezed, his breaths becoming shorter.

"Let us begin, then," he said, still sounding strong. He pressed the tip of the scalpel-like dagger into the flesh, and Bruce recognized that he slowly carved along one of the markings on his abdomen. 

He felt Loki stop, and followed suit. "Cannot go on... Need the ice..."

No sooner had the words left his lips did Tony come barging through the bay doors, packages of ice in hand. Natasha quickly tossed a bag of ice to Steve, who placed it in Loki's spare hand, and letting his own hands be guided to the spot where he would hold it. When Loki was ready, they continued, with Steve holding bags upon bags of ice along the dark red trail the knife left behind, only stopping once when Loki cried out again and muttered "Kyliah, please stop, I'm trying to get you out. Hush, child."

It was a sweet scene, seeing the overpowered, extremely-menacing-when-he-wanted-to-be god having panting breathlessly in a conversation with his unborn daughter.

The cut took half an hour, each cut in the skin causing Loki's toes to curl and jaw to clench in pain, and when Loki finally pulled the knife away, he clutched onto Bruce's hand, grunting in pain through gritted teeth. 

His whole body tensed and with one last push of force through his body, he tiredly turned his head to the only Avenger with their hands free, who was readied with a towel. "Natasha, you... must..." his voice carried off as his head lolled back on Thor's chest.

With a determined face, she carefully dipped her hands into the wide open wound and felt her hands connect with cool flesh. When she gingerly lifted the small mass, her eyes started to water, and Bruce cut the umbilical cord.

"Cry..." Loki mumbled through his exhaustion. "She needs to cry... Please, cry... Cry for me, Kyliah... Please."

It felt like an eternity as they sat and stood there, eyes on the unmoving bundle as everyone stopped what they were doing to crowd around. Loki had choked on a sob when an entire minute had passed by, the rest of the Avengers also near tears and pleading. When a high-pitched wail filled the room, everyone whooped with delight, congratulating Loki and Thor, clapping them on the backs and hugging them.

When Natasha too had wiped away her tears and cleaned a bit of mess off the baby, she handed the bundle over to Loki's arms with a soft smile and whispered, "she's beautiful."

And she was. True to her name, she shone like the heavens with her periwinkle skin and small tuft of black hair, eyelids closed in a perfect mask of serenity. Her breathing was even and Loki's magic enveloped her, feeding off her delight and health. Loki wept silently, letting his finger dance delicately along the markings upon her face. His markings. Lokidóttir. He felt Thor's arms wrap around them both the whole time, and he revelled in the joy of being a complete family now. 

When Thor raised a cautious finger to the girl's face to trace the markings as Loki had done, he was startled when the cobalt faded to a light sun-kissed shade. The Avengers stared on in awe and Loki laughed. Thor joined in gleefully before remarking, "looks like she's taken after both of us."

They were again surprised with this the first time little Kyliah opened her eyes. Her left a sweetly bright green and her right a twinkling blue, and they stayed this way no matter what form she wore.

The gods decided they had to return to their respective homes to inform their parents and take care of royal business, assuring them they would not be gone long. It was heartbreaking to be apart from their newborn child for long, but kings had to be kings. Their parents were of course delighted, demanding that they see their grandchild as soon as possible and Loki had to work his clever tongue to convince the realms that it would be best to rule from Midgard, being the centre of Yggdrasil. Of course, timely visits had to be included, to each and every single realm, and Loki made his promises clear. Nobody questioned the kings, especially not Loki, and in their respect, bowed to every word. 

"Father, you have always been my best advisor, I trust that you will act in my stead should it ever become necessary," Loki bit his lip nervously at the last part.

"Son, I am proud of you. Know that I do not believe that will ever be necessary - you have achieved peace like no other. Now go, and bring my grandchild home to me some day soon."

Happily, they returned to Earth to start their new life, delighted that Kyliah had opened up more to her uncles and aunts.

The Avengers absolutely spoiled her rotten, Pepper included. She was a natural with the baby, and often looked after her when the Avengers had to go do their saving-the-world stuff. It should also be mentioned that villains were defeated in record time because they were always too eager to return home to the baby. Pepper had once come by to see all seven of them cooing over the child. She snuck in a few photos and decided to have them framed, giving each Avenger their own moment with the child. Steve dabbed at the corner of his eyes when he read the inscription "Kyliah and her favourite uncle Steve". Of course, all of them had the same inscriptions with their names, granted Natasha had received an "aunt" one, and Tony whined, " _Pepper, we can't **all** be her favourites!_ "

Natasha rolled her eyes, "We don't condone favouritism here, Tony. We're all her favourites. Aren't we, Kyliah?" She smiled widely when the child in her arms gurgled in response.

When Pepper gave Loki his frame, he smiled down at the picture where father and daughter stared into each other's eyes lovingly and warmly. She had captured a smile so brilliant on the both of them. 

"Thank you, Lady Pepper," he said genuinely. "I have a gift for you as well," he smiled.

Pepper looked on in shock. "For me?" she asked in confusion.

Loki merely handed her an elegant, deep purple box that fit just barely in her palm. She opened the lid softly and gasped at the sight. A thin silver bracelet with cursive engraving that read "Kyliah's favourite aunt - the woman with the biggest heart." There was an intricate spring-like design, vines and leaves and flowers all etched in - by Loki himself. The only dab of colour was a small green leaf near the inscription that seemed to glow.

"Should you ever require assistance when none of us are around, call for me with this. I promise that I will always rush to your aid just as you have done for my child, though I am saddened I could not give you more than - oof!"

He was tackled/strangled by Pepper's arms as she buried her face into his chest, heaving with sobs. "This is so _beautiful_ , Loki! Thank you!" 

It took a moment for him to wrap his arms around the slender, shorter woman and rub her back consolingly. The others watched on with large smiles.

In fact, Kyliah's first years were always filled with such smiles as she became a rumbustious little mischief-maker (really, Loki's eyes were tearing with pride when she first put an invisible whoopee cushion on Tony's chair during a meeting. Nobody knows how she got the foul-odor part down either, but Tony spluttered embarrassingly for the rest of the day).

 

~

 

"Mommmmmmmy! Daaaaaaaddy! Wake up!" she squealed, bouncing up and down on their bed between them.

"She called for you first," Thor mumbled.

"I am just as much the father as you," Loki retaliated, twisting around to try and calm their child down. He cursed Tony in his mind for teaching Kyliah to use the term in addressing him. 

"I wanna play!" she announced.

"Daddy would love to play with you, wouldn't you, _Daddy_?"

Kyliah shrieked with happiness.

"Oh you play dirty, my love. Very dirty."

Loki purred, "Hm, yes well that's how we got ourselves into this if I remember correctly." He gave Thor a private wink, and Thor grumbled. 

"She's _your_ daughter before the sun rises," he whispered jokingly as Kyliah still treated their bed like her personal trampoline.

Loki hummed contently through a small smile and rolled onto his stomach again.

"Alright, alright, let us go play," Thor said, yawning and swinging his legs over the bed.

"YAAAYYYYY!" she shrieked, and Thor took pleasure in seeing Loki cringe just the slightest bit. 

"First breakfast, okay?" he asked.

"YAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYY!" she squealed again. Then she launched herself at his head and insisted on sitting up there the whole time he made breakfast.

"Um... Thor?" Steve asked.

"Good morning, Steve Rogers!" Thor happily exclaimed, pushing his eggs around the pan some more. "Would you like to join us for breakfast?"

"Sure thing, but um, why is Kyliah sitting on your head?"

"I believe she is playing!"

"Seems a little dangerous, here, lemme help you," Steve offered, reaching up as Thor bent over slightly to retrieve the girl.

"NOOOOOOO!" she screeched, clinging onto Thor's hair.

Thor yelped in pain, his head effectively being tugged toward Steve as Kyliah kicked at the Captain while still attempting to take out chunks of Thor's scalp.

"What is going -" Natasha stopped dead in her tacks, making Clint bump into her back before bursting out into laughter at the scene.

"MY EGGS, THEY SHALL BE BURNT IF YOU DO NOT STOP THIS MADNESS, DAUGHTER!" Thor boomed.

She laughed and laughed as the two assassins tried to untangle them. With one fist around Thor's golden locks and another fist in Natasha's red, she stuck her tongue out at Clint, who was desperately trying to save breakfast.

This was going to be a long journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> High five if you got the Lion King reference! booyah.
> 
> And so yeah, the series will end sometime soon with a bit more domestic Thorki and Kyliah growing up a bit, just jumping through her years and how her parents (and Avengers family) deal with all the milestones and such.


	5. Welcome to Parenthood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SNIPPETS OF KYLIAH GROWING UP & THEIR PARENTING!
> 
> really for you, justalittlebitspecial!

Bruce was whipping up a nice brunch from the looks -and smell - of it.

"Joining us?" he asked, but Loki politely declined and instead reached for a mug to pour some still-steaming coffee in. 

"Happy Momma's Day," Kyliah sang happily, perched on the kitchen counter top as Loki strolled in, still in a bathrobe. He had long since forgiven Tony for teaching his daughter to call him this (after charming one of his Iron Man suits with itching powder). His hair lay damply, combed back and dripping down the back of his neck. "I made something for you at school yesterday."

School was something that Thor had talked Loki into. Thor, who was really Thor-using-cue-cards-given-to-him-by-Stark, rattled off a good deal of reasons to enrol their daughter, all of which Loki refuted. Except the "gaining knowledge from inside the system while _still being homeschooled by you._ Loki had given in, but only after Tony presented him with the best school in the entire city. And he was still allowed to homeschool her. Though she lacked the ability to wield magic, Loki found her Jotun abilities were still present, and taught her how to use her form to her advantage. It was priceless to see Steve drop her accidentally when he had been frostbitten by her skin - and profusely apologize to Loki about dropping his child while still cradling his blackened hands.

Her gift turned out to be on a large sheet of white paper. She presented him with a messily crayoned work of art, and even in her scribbles he clearly saw the resemblance in the skinny stick-figure wearing a lot of green and black. His hair was immaculate, though.

He laughed joyously as he embraced her tightly. "Thank you, sweetheart, it's wonderful." He promptly stuck it to the fridge with mini photo-frame magnets so that his daughter's face stared back at him in the photo and in the drawing. He admired the art a little longer, mentally checking off a list of who she had drawn. Natasha's hair looked like a red bird's nest and he noticed Clint was perched in a tree while Tony had a large blue orb in the middle of his t-shirt. Snickering at the disproportionate arms she gave Thor, he scooped her off the counter to nuzzle his face into her neck, making her shriek with laughter. Bruce too had come to inspect the picture.

"Did I really have to be green?" he half-whines to Kyliah.

She smiles and responds, "I like you when you're green and I like you when you're not. So you're half. Like me!" 

Sure enough, though the top half was green and Hulked out, there were still glasses perched on his nose and the lower portion of his legs sticking out from his torn capris hadn't been coloured in.

"She's really somethin'," he mutters to Loki, who hums in amusement back at him with a clear smirk on his face.

"And where may your daddy be?" he asks his daughter.

"Beating up Tony," she said plainly, as if it were a completely normal thing to do. "One day I wanna do it too! It sounds like fun."

"That's my little girl." He pattered her lightly on top of her head as he went off to find Thor. 

 

~  
*flickering blades = Loki's version of ninja stars, little cool-looking too-dangerous devices, maybe three-pronged and pointy as fuck. aw yiss. 

 

"She's _six_ , Loki!" Steve said as if Loki didn't know the age of his own child.

He merely watched her with a small smile. "When I was six I brought down a bilgesnipe and proceeded to shape its formidable scales into flickering blades*. They came in handy, really. Sharp little things."

Steve stared at him with a wondrous look before looking back to the ring below. Kyliah stood, facing Tony in his suit as Thor fidgeted in the corner.

"Alright kid, hit me with your best shot!"

She closed her eyes and relaxed, concentrating just as Loki had instructed, letting her pink hue fade to the startling light cobalt. When she opened her blue and green eyes, they were full of playful wickedness. She raised her arms and summoned ice in her palms. Launching a small orb from each, she smiled as Tony flew to duck out of their way.

"Come on! Is that all you've got!" Tony mocked.

In retaliation, she summoned enough ice to cover her entire arms as she whipped them both forward, launching a giant "X" of ice, effectively throwing Tony into a wall and making a nice Tony-shaped dent. As he fell, clanging to the floor, Thor bounded over to his daughter, checking her over for any harm.

She rolled her eyes and huffed, "I'm _fine_ , Dad."

"A little help here?" comes Tony from behind his frozen faceplate.

As if he had forgotten Tony's existence until then, Thor hurries over to help his friend up, brushing off some of the dew and frost. 

"I like how I said 'hit me with your best shot' the first time around and you clearly didn't," he teases.

"I like tricks," she responds calmly before smiling up at Loki and waving to him.

Loki positively beams with pride, and Steve keeps it a secret that there was a little sniffle too.

 

~

 

"I don't like the way that boy is staring at her," Thor grumbles to Bruce as they sit by on a bench. Tony had been called away on business with Pepper. The other Avengers had been called away on duty for stealthy work - something neither Thor or Bruce were particularly good at. 

"Relax, Thor. They're just kids. Playing."

Kyliah was moulding some firm sand into what looked like a tall tower - the Avengers Tower. A little boy looked at her sculpture intensely, his own efforts abandoned. Actually, most of the kids were staring. She seemed not to mind though, carefully crafting her tower with delicate hands so like her mother.

"Can I help?" the little boy asked, inching closer to her.

Bruce had never seen Thor stand up so fast, and quickly moved to stop the raging god, even though it was too late. Storm clouds had miraculously appeared out of the clear blue skies and rain started to pour on the playground. The kids looked up in wonder as parents hustled to get their kids out of the rain and on their way home. Kyliah blinked as the rain drops fell before looking at her father, jogging towards her.

"Was that you, daddy?"

"Of course not! Why would I ever do such a thing? No, not me at all..." he said in a rush.

"Mommy always says you're a bad liar," she said with an innocent smile.

Thor opened his mouth and closed it again, baffled by his child while Bruce tossed him a shit-eating grin.

 

~

 

"... But neither of you have lady bits," Kyliah finished explaining. 

Both Loki and Thor were incredibly flushed throughout Kyliah's entire speech about what she learned in health class.

"Is there something I don't know about here?" she asked.

Thor looked like he was ready to die, completely at a loss for words as he stared at his husband. Loki sank a little further into the seat before swallowing slowly.

"Well? Which one of you's got the vagina?!" she demanded, crossing her arms.

Thor choked, turning him an even bright shade of red as Loki made no move to even pat him on the back. Loki stared at his daughter, unblinking, eyes wide with terror.

He inhaled deeply before hesitantly speaking. "Darling... there are a lot of things that your school doesn't know about."

"Like what?"

"Well..." he dragged on. "Like your shifting! They don't understand that you can do that - because you're the only one who can. You're very special, you see."

"I am?" she asked in a softer tone, uncrossing her arms.

"Of course you are, sweetheart," Thor cooed, finally finding his voice.

"There's nobody quite like you, I can guarantee that," Loki continued. "So you see, there are some thing they can't explain... Just like how you were born."

"So I'm not adopted?"

Loki visibly cringed at this wile Thor swept her up to place her between her parents and reassured her that she was in fact of their blood.

"Believe me, you are not adopted, I would know. You caused me quite a bit of difficulty during your labour."

"So _that's_ why Tony said to call you mommy..." she trailed off as if lost in deep thought as Loki spluttered beside her, turning beet red again. 

"I have to go ask him something," she announced before leaping off the bed.

Loki shook his head, "I cannot believe that just happened."

"That child, she's got your sass."

Loki crossed his arms and huffed, "I am not _sassy_."

"She imitated that arm-crossing very well."

Loki threw his hands up in surrender, thinking _'How is this my life?'_

 

~

 

Nick Fury was _not_ happy calling in the X-Men, Fantastic Four, and Peter Parker for duty, but the Avengers would have none of it. Kyliah's graduation was a family affair, and Tony even _turned off his phone._ Fury didn't really have a choice in the matter. He looked around the S.H.I.E.L.D. conference room, covered with remnants of _web_ and vowed to have that kid's head.

How Loki managed to get front row seats for the nine of them was really quite incredible. Steve, Clint, Bruce, Tony, and Phil were all donning very nice blazers and dress shirts, Natasha in a simple red dress. Thor was actually wearing a suit, muted grey in colour, Pepper donned a soft green one with silver detailing to match her bracelet from the god perched dead-centre in front of the stage, wedged between the aforementioned two, in a white collared shirt and simple black button-up vest with his sleeves rolled up, green eyes shining. 

The ceremony began with a few words from the principals and staff before Kyliah stepped on stage, wearing a long, black dress with royal red flowers upon her one-shouldered strap and a "Valedictorian" sash. She smiled brilliantly at the crowd before beginning her short opening speech. The Avengers were clearly beaming with pride already, and she hadn't even received her graduation certificate yet. The applause was especially loud from the front row as she took a little bow and stepped off stage to sit in her assigned seat across the gymnasium from the stage. 

They politely clapped as each name was called out in alphabetical order of last name and the awkward, gangly prepubescents accepted their scrolls and handshakes from the principal. When Kyliah's name was finally announced ("I told you Lokidóttir was a better choice than Thordóttir"), they all arose and joyfully cheered their little girl on. She blushed and waved at them - her odd, large, loud family. She shook the principal's hand and turned to the crowd to smile widely as cameras went off like crazy to capture her moment - most of Peppers shots were a little blurry what with her crying at whatnot, luckily Bruce, Natasha, Phil and Tony (well, JARVIS via StarkPhone) also all took pictures. She walked off the platform gracefully, taking a seat and waiting for her turn to once again come up to say farewell to her classmates of the last seven years(having not attending junior kindergarten and skipping two grades). 

 

~

 

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeease, dad?" Kyliah begged with startling wide eyes. "All of my friends are going to be there!"

"But how shall I know if require my assistance!" Thor countered, equally whiny. 

"Dad, I can _freeze_ people to death simply by _standing_. Besides, it's not like anything will happen, I promise!" she begged.

"And what of this _pillow fight_ you spoke of? Hmm? What if you are injured?" Thor implored.

Kyliah rolled her eyes before grabbing a couch cushion off the nearest seat and smacking him playfully in his arm. "There, dad. That's all that's going to happen."

"I do not trust it!"

"Oh for pete's sake!"

"WHO IS PETE? WILL HE BE THERE TONIGHT?" Thor bellowed, looking ready to murder.

"Oh my god, dad, chill out! It's just a saying!"

"Chill out? Child, are you threatening me with your powers? I shall have a talk with your mother about this..."

"Just another saying dad," she muttered, rubbing her temples to stave off her headache.

"JARVIS, can't you like, calculate the statistics of me dying or some such from a pillow fight?"

"That would be 12%, miss."

"THAT'S A WHOLE TWELVE PERCENT! No, there is no way I am letting you partake in such dangerous activites! End of discussion!"

Kyliah grumbled before stomping angrily to her room, muttering under her breath.

She was started when there was a knock - not from her door, but from her ceiling. She looked up nervously before shifting into her Jotun form, ready to attack. A muffled, but recognizable voice came from the vent.

"You still wanna go to your little party tonight?"

" _Uncle Clint?!_ Why are you in my _vent_?"

"Think of it as a means of transportation that daddy Thor can't see you using."

Kyliah felt a grin creep up on her face. 

"Uncle Clint, you are the _best!_ "

"Yeah, yeah. Don't let Steve hear that, he might cry. I'll be back to _pick you up_ are seven, alright?"

"Thank you!" she said to the retreating shuffling behind the grate. She laughed to herself from the insanity of the whole situation before preparing for her first sleepover. After thinking about it for some time, she left a note in case her mother came home. Gods know her _magically-enhanced_ mother wouldn't fall for her lump of pillows under the blanket. Somehow, she had a strong feeling her mother would keep her secret.

 

~  
** drinks based on [this](http://bringmekellinquinn.tumblr.com/post/25125981251).

 

"Ugh, gross!" she spat out the light beer she was given, looking back and forth between Bruce, Natasha, and Tony. She stuck her tongue out and wrinkled her nose.

"Hmmm, it's a shame you aren't a drinker," Tony said. "I woulda thought being an alien-god-frost-giant-sort-of child would help."

Natasha looked at him before offering her own drink to Kyliah. "Here, try some of this."

Kyliah sniffed at the dark brown liquid but took a sip, and her eyes lit up. "Oh, that's nice."

With a pointed glance at Tony, she sipped her Black Widow contently.

"Alright, alright, fine. Maybe she knows her crappy alcohol from better alcohol," he admitted. 

"Can I try some of yours?"

"I don't know, sweetheart. It's kinda strong..."

"Tch," she scoffed, plucking the drink right out of Tony's hand and taking a large gulp. She smacked her lips and contemplated it. "It's alright."

Tony gaped in horror. "Alright? Just _alright_? This is the finest scotch, grenadine and drambuie available!" He clutched his Iron Man drink defensively, nibbling at the orange slice as he sulked. 

She went to try Bruce's next, which she liked well enough with all the Mountain Dew, but eventually ended up trying all sorts of mixed drinks whipped up by JARVIS.

When a fancy-looking drink garnished with swirly lemon peels caused her eyes to widen and shine, they knew she had found her drink. She enjoyed the slightly sour apple taste among the many, many different flavours in the drink, one of them being a heavier alcohol that she couldn't quite place. 

"Funny you would choose that," Bruce said.

"Why? What is it?" she asked, sipping at her second one.

"Because particular drink is named the God of Mischief, concocted by yours truly," Loki's voice said smoothly as he snuck up behind her. 

"Mom!" Kyliah said in surprise, halfway between embarrassment and fear.

"Relax child, you are not in trouble. On Asgard we start drinking as early as a hundred and thirty seven years old," he said calmly as Tony _tried_ to compute that number. Thor appeared behind him, taking in the scene.

Kyliah gave him a strange smile as if to say _how tortured are you_ as she moved onto her third God of Mischief. 

"Daughter, how many drinks have you had this evening?" he asked, glaring at the others.

"Um... A few, maybe?"

"Come over here," he said, placing his hands on his hips, tapping his foot impatiently. She grimaced slightly as she slipped off the barstool and swayed slightly. 

"Whoa," she said before catching herself. "S'fine. I'm fine." She walked a nowhere-near-straight line to her cross father and half-amused mother before smiling up at him.

Thor went to say something - probably to scold her - before Loki side-stepped with perfect timing as their daughter decided to vomit all over Thor's boots. The thunder clap outside was almost deafening as Thor looked up at his colleagues, glaring at them back and forth as if deciding who to clobber first. 

Loki was busying himself by magicking the vomit off everything it had hit and nurturing their woozy daughter and steering her to her room, leaving the others to Thor and his murderous rage.

" _Run,_ " Tony suggested before bolting out of the room, the others at his heel.

 

~  
*** of course inspired by [this conversation.](http://morphadite.tumblr.com/post/27787772677/n0fear88-applewings-citizencinemaniac)

"WHAT ARE YOUR INTENTIONS TOWARDS MY DAUGHTER?"

The gentleman standing at the door was looking uncomfortable multiplied by 293208342 to the power of 3432. 

"Um, I just want to take her to a nice restaurant..." he was shuffling from foot to foot nervously. 

"AND WHAT THEN? WHAT THEN, AFTER THE NOURISHMENT?"

"I... I don't know.. Maybe a- a walk in the park?" his voice cracked slightly as he ran his long fingers through his sandy brown hair. 

"Dad!" Kyliah scolded as she came down the stairs in fitting jeans and a simple halter top. "Are you trying to scare Spencer away?" she asked accusingly.

"OF COURSE NOT!" he bellowed. "However now that you mention it, I am obliged to warn you that if you so much as touch a hair on her head I shall feed you to the most hungry or Bilgesnipes I can find!"

Before Kyliah could protest, Loki appeared in the doorway with a bag of ice held to his head, eyes half-lidded with exhaustion. "What on Earth is all the shouting about?"

He assessed the scenario quickly and put a hand up to silence Kyliah's already-opening mouth with an quiet, "I understand."

He sauntered over to Kyliah, kissing her on both cheeks while still icing his head and smiling softly. "Have fun tonight dear, do check in every now and then, hmm?" She waved her cell phone in response, already prepared. 

Then he moved next to Thor before placing a small kiss on his cheek and silkily murmuring in a sleepy voice, "Young love is inevitable, and we know all too well the anguish that follows should we not take the beautiful risk of it." The words seemed to bring Thor's rage level down as the burly god uncrossed his arms and grumbled in response.

Next, he walked over lazily to Spencer, who was almost afraid of getting kissed too. 

Actually, the kiss would've been preferred to what actually happened.

Loki removed the ice-pack from his head and fully widened his eyes as he leaned in close to stare into Spencer's chocolate brown eyes. He instantly looked a thousand times more intimidating now that he was no longer sleep-ridden. With his completely unblinking stare, Spencer felt as is his soul was being picked apart, bit by bit. He gulped nervously and his bottom lip quivered just the slightest. 

In a dead-even tone, Loki said smoothly and simply, "I expect you to pay for dinner and have her back here no later than midnight." Dropping his voice so only Spencer could hear, he said sternly, "If you return her a moment later, I will personally kill you." There was a pause before he added on, "Come to think of it, if you don't pay for dinner, I will still personally kill you."

With that, Loki withdrew, replaced the ice-pack, tugging Thor along by his sleeve and wishing the children a good night. 

Loki also asked Clint to follow them since he was a trained spy and Natasha happened to be away in Japan on a mission. When Clint refused, Loki brought up a little secret about a certain sleepover and motioned to Thor, fingers spreading apart the blinds so he could stare at the front doors of the tower.

Clint found that Loki was just as gifted with blackmailing as he was with magic and suited up for a night of teenager-stalking.

 

~

 

finished!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this has been a wonderful journey. My first real series, and it's finally come to an end after weeks of furious typing and lots of encouragement.
> 
> I couldn't have done it without you! All of your feedback through these five instalments has been astounding both on here and on Tumblr. I love you! <3


End file.
